This invention relates to a personal water propulsion system and more particularly to an improved, simplified propulsion device that may be worn by a user for propulsion through a body of water.
A wide variety of water propulsion devices have been proposed. For the most part, these propulsion devices are watercraft in which an operator and, if large enough, passengers may be transported through a body of water. There are also provided propulsion devices which permit individual users to have a form of underwater propulsion. These types of devices have comprised sled like devices which the operator grasps with his hands and which are utilized to propel him through the water. Of course, all of these types of devices are quite bulky.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a relatively simple, small personal water propulsion device that may be carried by the body of a user for propelling the user through the water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified propulsion device that a user may wear on his body and wherein the propulsion unit may be conveniently pivoted or moved to an out of the way position when the operator is travelling on land.